A Minute or Eternity:
by dawn of the dark
Summary: When Harry and Ginny share a kiss, many other things start to happen.
1. The First Kiss:

  


.:The First Kiss:.

"Night Harry"   
"Night Ron"   
Ron clicked the lamp off and turned over. Harry pretended to be asleep until he was sure Ron was asleep. He slowly got out of bed, opened the door and shut it. He went down the steps, skipping the creaky one and went outside. He started walking towards the bench when he heard someone behind him.   
"Who's there?" he said, his every sense on alert.   
"Calm down, it's just me" Ginny's voice came, and he un-tensed as she walked beside him.   
"Why are you out so late?" she asked.   
"Can't sleep"   
"Here's the bench." they sat down. There was an akward silence in which Harry licked his lips nervously many times.   
"You were, uh, pretty quiet through dinner. Are you ok?" she asked, real concern glittering in her brown eyes.   
"Yeah, well, no. I've been thinking about Sirius. If I hadn't been so stupid..."   
"Harry, it wasn't your fault! If Sirius could've chosen any way to die it would have been protecting you!"   
"Yeah, well..."   
"I think it was very brave of you" for some odd reason, Harry smiled and had to force back a laugh.   
"What's so funny?" she asked. He started laughing and so did she. But once again, there was a lull in the conversation.   
"Harry. I, uh, well, you already know but, um, well..."   
"What?" she took a deep breath   
"Harry, I still like you." He looked at her for a moment. She would have been happy with an "I like you too" or even a smile, but she never could have bargained on what happened next. He leaned over and kissed her. She closed her eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair.   
"Harry."   
"Hmm?"   
"That was my first kiss."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It is sort of a prolouge, cause that kiss starts off a lot of other stuff. Please please reveiw.


	2. The Morning After

.:The Morning After:.   
The next morning before breakfast, Harry pulled Hermione aside.   
"Hermione, I've got to tell you something.."   
"I know, Ginny's already told me"   
"Ok. Can I ask you a favor?"   
"What?"   
"Will you, um, not tell Ron. He would go ballistic"   
"Ok."   
"Ok." they walked into the dining room. Harry sat next to Ginny, who smiles at him. Ginny leans over to Hermione, who just sat down.   
"Can you leave us alone for a few?" she whispered.   
"Sure" said Hermione, who got up and left. Almost at once, Harry put his hands around her waist, pretending to try to kiss her.   
"Harry no, not here."   
"A quick one" he pretended to pout.   
"Ok." she kissed him quickly. "Happy?"   
"Sort of..." Ron and Hermione came in. Harry noted that they both had that spring in their walk that he got after kissing Ginny. Ron sat on Harry's other side, Hermione on Ginny's. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look, and she nods. They both giggle.   
"Good to see everybody happy." said Mrs. Weasly, who just walked in. Harry looked at Ginny with a look that plainly said "Did she see us?" Ginny shook her head and he relaxed.   
  
All through breakfast, Harry and Ginny were kicking eachother under the table. Every four or five times, Ginny would say "Harry!" and kick him.   
"You two seem very giddy this morning" said Ron, after the eigth time this happened. Harry's face turned bright red.   
"Yeah, I, uh, had a good dream" he said with a nervous smile.   
"Mum, when is Dad going to be coming down?" asked Ginny, changing the subject.   
"Let him sleep in, the poor dear, out until 3 in the morning at the awards ceremony." The previous night had been the Ministry of Magic awards ceremony, and Mr. Weasly was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for alerting the community of the return of Voldemort. Just then, there was a knock at the door.   
"Ron, could you get it?" Ron got up and opened the door. Standing there was Dumbledore.   
"Hello, Hello everyone!" said Dumbledore as he walked in. Harry gaped at him. It had been almost a month since he last talked to him, when he told Harry of the prophecy. He came to his senses as Dumbledore walked further into the kitchen.   
"Thank you, Molly, just tea please." she poured him some as he stood beside Harry's chair. Ginny took him hand, but Dumbledore seemed quite oblivious to it.   
"Molly, would you mind if I borrowed Harry for a moment?"   
"Of course" he led Harry into the hall.   
"Good to see you and Miss Weasly are getting on as well as last night." It took Harry a moment to realize what he had said.   
"What? When did you..."   
"Last night after the ceremony, I thought it was only 9:00, I was checking in, but it seemed my watch died."   
Harry gave him a nervous look.   
"I really didn't mean, um, I mean, uhh..."   
"It's quite alright Harry." he winked and Harry smiled.   
"But I am here on more pressing matters. Last night at the ceremony, the Minister called me to the stage and gave me this." He handed Harry am important-looking piece of parchment.   


**This certefies that   
SIRIUS BLACK   
Is a free man   
_and the Ministry also awards him the_   
Order of Merlin   
First Class   
For alerting the public   
Of the Return of   
The Dark Lord******

  
Harry looked at Dumbledore. He felt his eyes welling up with tears, but pushed them back.   
"S-Sirius would've l-liked that" he said.   
"Yes, he would. You're his only immediate family that is on our side, so I thought it would be best to give it to you." he looked at Harry with sad eyes. "And here is your booklist." he handed it to him, and Harry saw it, not taking in one word.   
"Thank you, Dumbledore." Dumbledore went into the kitchen and told the others goodbye. Trying to get the memory out of his head, he walked in and once again sat down next to Ginny. She was holding a paper.   
"Harry, I've been made pre...what's wrong?" he handed her the parchment and Ron and Hermione read it over her shoulder. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and Ron looked at him with the same sad eyes as Dumbledore. Hermione went over and hugged him, where she began to cry. Ron's jaw twiched, but he said nothing.   
"Good lord, Arthur said..." Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry, with the saddest look that he had only seen once before, when she was trying to kill a boggart at Grimmuald place. Hermione let go of him. Suddenly, he wished only he and Ginny were in the room, so that he could kiss her as he did last night, the kind of kiss that took all your troubles away.   
"W-we need to g-go get your books. Everyone tell me when you're ready." Mrs. Weasly took a last look at him and went upstairs, probably for a private cry. Harry was looking at Ginny with a look of longing, which Hermione saw.   
"Ron, we should get upstairs to look at our lists."   
"Why can't we look at them here?"   
"Ron." he followed her up the stairs, but stopped.   
"You coming, mate?"   
"In a minute." they went up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.   
"Harry..." she started to cry.   
"Shh..." he wiped a tear from her cheek, then kissed her on the lips. A strange energy shot through him, and all thoughts of Sirius, Grimmauld Place and Voldemort dissolved. All that mattered was that he was here with Ginny. Soon it seemed that not only were their lips kissing, but so were their souls. They kept it up for what could have been a minute or eternity. In fact, they would've kept kissing if it handn't have been for a sigh from the stairs. Hermione was there, smiling with a dreamy look on her face.   
"I'm sorry, you were just so..."   
"Hermione" they both said, which only made them blush deeper.   
"I came down to tell you two to get ready to go into town. I thought you would have been done. But you were just so..."   
"Hermione, that gives you no reason to watch us!" Ginny said, her ears getting red.   
"I know!"   
"Hermione, it's like kissing and quidditch. I love both, but one is a spectator sport, the other isn't!" but he could'nt help but smile. It spread to Ginny, who took his hand out of impulse.   
"That is so sweet!"   
"Hermione!" Ron came down and Ginny pulled her hand from Harry's.   
"Mum said get ready. Why were you two down so long?"   
"Looking for... my broomstick servicing kit." Harry said.   
"Get ready, we're going by floo powder." They nodded as Mrs. Weasly came down the steps.   
"Arthur is sleeping in." they walked into the den and each took a pinch of powder from the pot next to the fireplace. They went one-by-one, saying "Diagon Alley!" before stepping into the emerald flames, until only Harry and Ginny were left. They both threw their handfulls in, took the other's hand and said "Diagon Alley!" and stepped through, the world becoming a spinning mass of fireplaces.   
--------------------------------------   
A/N: How did you like it? It took me forever to write this because I kept falling asleep (for some odd reason, I only write at night) You know what to do. 


	3. Diagon Alley:

  
.:Diagon Alley:.   
Harry and Ginny stepped into Diagon Alley, seeing Ron and Hermione sharing a sundae at Fortescue's, and they would kiss eachother every once in a while, which was quite disgusting.   
"Where in the bloody hell where you two?" Ron said, seeing them.   
"We ended up in Knockturn Alley" said Ginny.   
"We need to get to Flourish and Blotts." said Hermione. They started walking, and stopped at the sign that read "Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes".   
"Mum won't let us in!" said Ron, opening the door. Fred was standing behind the counter talking to Angelina, who Harry supposed worked there. George walked out from a door in the back.   
"Look who it is George"   
"Ickle Ronnie. Hello Harry!" said George. Harry and Ginny had to stop themselves from laughing, and Hermione gave them a look that told them it wasn't funny. Ron didn't seem phased-in fact, he had the look of a child tugging on his mother's dress in a toy store to go play.   
"Look around, Ickle Prefect" said Fred, and Ron ran over to the Skiving Snackboxes display, staring up wildly.   
"I'd better go make sure he doesn't faint." said Hermione, running over to him. Harry and Ginny looked around the store. Harry marveled at how perfectly she fit next to him. Her hand slided into his, and he felt a great bliss.   
"Knew you two would come round" said George, walking up behind them. They spun around, hands still intertwined.   
"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I knew after what happened between Harry and Cho, you two would be realizing your undying love for eachother. Made a bet on it, actually. Fred owes me six galleons. Not like it matters, we share our profits." They relaxed, then heard yelling from behind them.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY SKIVING SNACKBOXES?!" Ron yelled.   
"Oh, damn, they're fighting again." Ginny said, running over to them. But George stayed behing, talking to Ginny.   
"So, you're not mad? About me and Ginny, I mean."   
"Not at all. Have you kissed her?" Harry was a bit taken aback by this question but answered truthfully.   
"Three times"   
"You're getting along alot better than Ron."   
"Could, you, um, not tell him? He would kill us..."   
"We won't. Oh, by the way, I have something for you." He pulled out four small boxes. "Newest Skiving Snackboxes. So new, in fact, that we don't have a name for them yet. Give you a terrible cough."   
"Thanks!" Ginny walked up beside him.   
"We're leaving before Ron goes ballistic again. Bye George."   
"Bye, you two crazy lovebirds." he made his way over to Fred as they walked out the door after Ron and Hermione. Ron looked very red in the face and Hermione seemed on the verge of tears. They blinked at the sun. Ron was casting a look at Hermione that plainly told Harry that he wanted to be alone with her.   
"I'm going for ice cream." he said.   
"So will I" said Ginny. They waved at Ron and Hermione. When they were out of their sight, Ginny took Harry's hand. They passed Fortescue's.   
"What..."   
"Did you really think we were going to get ice cream?" Harry grinned mischeviously.   
"I know just the place" she said, running, Harry a few steps in her wake. They reached a dark spot between two shops in Knockturn Alley.   
"You clever..." Harry began. She held a finger up to his lip, then kissed him, first lightly, but then harder. Just as Harry cought his breath and Ginny was about to kiss him again, they heard voiced coming out from the shop on the left. He pulled Ginny against the wall.   
"C'mon, Brigitte, this alley is perfect!"   
"Oh, Draco, it's filthy! Couldn't we find somewhere better?"A white-blond head appeared at the opening of the alley.   
"Malfoy" Harry and Ginny whispered together. Though Harry couldn't see her face, he was sure it wore the same look of hate and disgust as him. A girl who looked exactly like Fleur Delacour was holding his hand. For some reason, Harry thought of the Yule Ball. He should've asked Ginny...   
"This is perfect Briggite" Malfoy repeated "No way will Mum find us here." he led her deeper into the alley until he was only a few feet away from the shadows that cloaked Harry and Ginny.   
"DRACO! BRIGITTE! Oh there you are, what in Merlins' name are you doing there?" Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the end of the alley.   
"Uh, lost my wand Mum." he pulled it out of his pocket as he bent down "Here it is!" they ran off to Draco's mother. As soon as their footsteps died, they emerged from the shadows.   
"That was weird" said Ginny said, but Harry only kissed her. Then they realized that they were in Knockturn Alley.   
"We need to get back"   
"C'mon" she said, taking his hand and they half-way ran to Flourish and Blotts, only to find Ron and Hermione snogging outside of it.   
"Could you two quit that?" asked Ginny. They unlocked lips, looking embarrased, and the four of them went into the store.   
"What took you two?" asked Ron.   
"We went to Fortescue's and then to Quality Quidditch Supplies" said Harry.   
"Well rehearsed" Harry heard Hermione tell Ginny, who only giggled.   
"Get your books quickly, Mum is at home cooking dinner, they're having something called a, pot, pot, pot..."   
"Potluck?" asked Harry.   
"Yeah, one of those, with a bunch of people from the Order." Hermione went over to were Ginny was getting her books.   
"Where did you go?" she said in an undertone.   
"I'll tell you later" said Ginny with a very mischevious look.   
---------------------   
A/N: How do you think it was? Bit short, I know, but the next chapter is longer, and really romantic, and I'm doing them both in the same day, to keep you all busy while I finish the next chapter. 


	4. Fireflies and Sunsets

  
.:Fireflies and Sunsets:.   
And so it went. Every night after the house was asleep, Harry and Ginny would sneak out. At first Hermione was mad, telling Harry off when he came to the door, but about a week in, she just said "Hello" and went back to reading her book. Finally, on the last night before term started, Harry and Ginny took the initiative to come down with "stomach aches" and skip dinner to watch the sunset.   
"Harry, it's so beautiful" said Ginny, who was laying in his arms, staring up the glorius sunset, the sky orange and pink, and hte crescent moon shone visibly over their head, a few stars dotted the sky.   
"Yes it is."she looked up at him, fully expecting him to be looking at the magnificent sunset, but he was looking at her. She felt a slight redness creep over her cheeks, but she didn't care. He began to play with her hair, twisting it around his finger. She marveled at how she felt so natural, so right in his arms, more natural and right than breathing. Shew wondered what would happen if anyone found them, though she knew they wouldn't. She found this spot when she was 11, her first summer back from Hogwarts. It was hidden by a weeping willow, and it overlooked a small valley in which there were wildflowers and rabbits would play. Now it was bathed in wonderous shower of pink, orange and now purple and blue of dusk.   
"Harry, I didn't tell you, but only you and I know of this spot. I found it when I was 11 and sinec then, I've come down here to relax, dream and think of..."   
"What?"   
"You." she sank deeper into the warmth of his arms and closed her eyes. She was awoken by a tap on her shoulder. She saw the sun was almost down.   
"Fin, look" Harry pointed at the valley and she saw thousands of fireflies, lighting up at random.   
"It's so..." she thought for a moment "magical" and with the blanket of Harry and the stars, she fell into a deep, easy slumber.   
  
Harry watched her for near an hour, watched her breathe, smiled as she smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her when she shivered. He looked down on his watch and saw it was almost eleven. He knew at eactly 11:13 Ron would go to the bathroom, and he would be alarmed if Harry wasn't there. He picked her up and smiled as the put her around his shoulders. He made his way back up to the towering Burrow.   
It wasn't hard to carry Ginny, she was skinny and petite, and he got to her and Hermione's room a few minutes later. He quietly kicked the door and Hermione answered, stepping aside to let him lay her on the bed. He pulled the quilt over her, and sat down, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes.   
"Wha...Harry?"   
"Shhh. Go back to sleep" He held a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. After she closed her eyes once more, he stroked her red curls again, staring down lovingly at the red haired angel until he sensed someone watching him. He looked up and saw Hermione smiling.   
"Do you want a kiss too Hermione?"   
"No!"   
"Oh, I forgot, it would be another certain Weasly who you would be snogging."   
"Harry James Potter! I never... well, you cought me." he smiled, glad she finally admitted it.   
"Do you know how romantic you are Mr. Potter?"   
"What? All I did was carry her up!"   
"I know you watched the sunset...the most romantic thing Ron has done for me was pick me some flowers from his Mum's garden. He's only kissed me twice!"   
"It's ok Hermione..." Harry realized how funny it was that he was talking to his best friend about her kissing his other best friend.   
"Could you, um, teach him?"   
"Teach him what?" he asked, alarmed.   
"How to be romantic. Not kissing, his kissing is fine, but, I don't know, some of the stuff you did with Ginny."   
"Oh yeah, I'll say "Hey Ron, how about sneaking out at Midnight to snog Hermione like I did with Ginny." he'll really go for that!"   
"I mean sunsets and stuff like that"   
"Why don't you tell him?"   
"I can't"   
"Ok, ok. G'night Hermione." she ran over to him and hugged him.   
"What was that for?"   
"For making Ginny happy. Night Harry." He left and went to his room to find Ron awake.   
"Where have you been? I saw you go into Hermione's room."   
"To tell you the truth, I went downstairs to go get some fresh air and Ginny was out there, and we talked for a while and I was seeing that she got in ok."   
"I saw you carrying her."   
"You need sleep Ron."   
"Why were you in there so long?"   
"We kept on talking."   
"Were you..."   
"No, Ron. In any case, we couldn't have done anything with Hermione right there, could we?"   
"Would you..."   
"No Ron, go to sleep." Ron gave him a final suspicious look before laying down and falling asleep.   
--------------------------------------   
A/N: Did you like it? Bit of romance. Yes, by the way, I have been nomitated for the understatement of the year award. I'll stop blabbering. Thanks to all for reading, there will be a new chapter next Wednesday. 


	5. The Ride Back

  
.:The ride back:.   
They all, one by one, stepped through the barrier. So did Mr and Mrs. Weasly, and Charlie, who had been visiting the Burrow. ginny had confessed to him because she couldn't take lieing to him.   
"Get on, all of you!" said Mrs. Weasly. They boarded the scarlet steam engine. It began to move.   
"I've got to go to the prefects car." whispered Ginny to Harry "will you be ok? I'll stay..."   
"I'll be fine." Ron's back was turned so she kissed him quickly, then hugged him, Ron and Hermione, finally unhinging her hand and whispering "be back soon"   
After about 15 minutes, Ginny returned to their car and quickly sat next to Harry, who was dying in laughter at the fact that Ron had missed kissing Hermione and hit the window, almost breaking his nose. She locked hands behind their backs.   
"Ron, could you get us some food?" asked Hermione. He nodded and Harry threw him a Galleon.   
"I cannot believe you two!" yelled Hermione when Ron was out of earshot.   
"What?"   
"Oh don't play stupid. Holding hands behind your back, kissing when he's not around. Are you ever going to tell him?"   
"Tell who what?"   
"Tell Ron about you two! You can't keep it from him forever."   
"Why not?"   
"Tell me what?" Ron walked in "What about them?"   
"That they..."   
"Are happy you two are together!" said Ginny breathlessly. She hadn't noticed that her hand was still in Harry's and quickly unwinded her fingers from his. Ron sat down next to Hermione, clearly not noticing their hands and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Why are you sitting so close?"   
"I'm cold." replied Ginny unblushingly. Ron didn't seem pleased.   
"You both have been acting weird" said Ron "whispering and sitting close and I could've sworn I've seen you two holding hands on more than one occasion." They just shrugged. He laid his head over Hermione's and soon they were both asleep. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.   
"I'm going to sleep too"   
"Sleep well" she kissed him lightly and he heard her breathing as he laid his head over hers. Cho Chang walked by, but he didn;t ever lift his head. Then, as suddenly as if the Hogwarts Express had hit him, he felt the most blissful and heart-wrenching feeling of his life.   
"I love you Ginny."   
-------------------------------   
A/N: Hope you like it. I realize it is a bit short but I wrote this one night when I was really really tired and I wanted to finish before I fell asleep. You know what to do. 


	6. In the Rain

  
.:In The Rain:.   
"Harry, where are we going?"   
"You'll see."   
"We aren't going outside are we? It's pouring!"   
"Yeah, we are!" They ran outside, into the rain.   
"You realize you're insane, right?"   
"Guess that damned bloody prophet was right!" he said in a voice that sounded terribly like Professor Snape's. He splashed himslef in a puddle.   
"I'm starting to believe it. Why are we here, again?"   
"When I was in first year, I would come and play in the rain. I know it sounds childish, but it is fun, no?" She had to agree. He was a sight, Jet black hair gleaming with water and black pajama shirt clinging to his biceps. Suddenly, he held out a hand to her.   
"Would you like to dance, Milady?" She nodded and her brought her close to him. They walzed across the wet grounds, splashing to the tune of the rain. After they stopped, Ginny started to jump and splash about as Harry had. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, wet hair spinning around her. She was a splashing, red-haired, brown-eyed angel. She came up close to him, very close, gathering his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her.   
"Let's get back up, you're cold." They threw the invisibility cloak over them and looked at the Maurader's Map, and when the coast was clear, they went back to the Common Room.   
"Shall we sit by the fire?" asked Ginny. He nodded. They sta in front of the fire as Harry painfully remembered Sirius's head popping out of it. Ginny's head was on his shoulder.   
She felt very strange.   
"Harry, I love you." she hadn't meant to say it. She looked anxiously up at him.   
"I love you too." they fell asleep in front of the fire, their words lulling them to sleep.   
-------------------------   
A/N: Another painfully short chapter. Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. The First Day

  
.: A Minute or Eternity :.   
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! My life has been hectic getting back to school stuff... ok I'm rambling as if you care. Here you go!   
"Harry! Ginny!" they opened their eyes to Hermione "Get up before Ron comes down!"   
"Ok, ok! We're up!" said Ginny.   
"Gin, go pretend to go down the girls steps" said Harry. She nodded and went up the stairs a half-second before Ron came down.   
"You look soaked Harry. Did you sleep down here?" Harry nodded and Ginny came down the stairs.   
"Morning Ron, Hermione, Harry" she smiled at the sound of his name.   
"I'm going to get dressed. You all go down" said Harry, though he gave Ginny a look telling her to stay.   
"Ok mate. See you then." Ron and Hermione left hand-in-hand.   
"We should get dressed" said Harry.   
"It can wait" said Ginny, who then began to kiss Harry. Soon he was up against the wall, his arms around her waist, hers' around his neck.   
"See someone's having a good beginning of term." Seamus came down the boys' stairs. "Never knew you had such good taste Harry. Chang is such a whiner."   
"Seamus, youcannottell Ron!" said Ginny.   
"Why?"   
"Because Ron would have both of our heads!" said Harry.   
"Ok, secret's safe with me"   
"Don't tell anyone!"   
"I won't! So...this is why you weren't in the room last night Harry."   
"We fell asleep by the fire."   
"Sure. You two better get downstairs, they're passing out schedules." he made his way to the portrait hole "and I must say, waching you two snog is alot better than watching Ron and Hermione snog. She came in about six times last night." he went out the portrait hole.   
"We need to get dressed."   
"Can I come to your room?"   
"Gin, you know we would get sidetracked. We'll put good use to the skiving snackboxes soon, don't worry." she laughed and blew a kiss to him before going up her stairs. After coming back down, they walked to the Great Hall together, dangerously close, stealing a kiss when no one was looking. Tonks (who was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) walked in one, though she just laughed.   
"It's good to see teenagers in love" she said as she walked with them "Makes Hogwarts happier. I'm so glad to be back!"   
"Why did you stop being an Auror."   
"To tell the truth, I was being overworked and was dead tired all the time, and could almost never do work for the Order. So, when Dumbledore offered me the job, I took it. It pays less, but I can actually have fun for a change."   
"Good luck having fun with the Slyterins. Malfoy hates anyone close to Dumbledore. Or who doesn't like the Dark Arts, for that matter."   
Tonks didn't mind that Harry held Ginny's hand.   
"You two better stop holding hands, we're about to enter the Great Hall" with as much will as he could muster, Harry pulled free from Ginny.   
"See you soon!" she said, and flicked her now-brown, waist-length hair.   
"What took you two?"   
"I took a shower"   
"So did I." said Ginny. Ron shot them a confused and slightly insane-with-anger look.   
"Not together!" replied Harry. Ron looked at the skeptically before tearing back into his bacon. McGonagall passed out their schedules. Harry looked immediatly at Ginny's, then began to compare them. He had History of Magic after she had Potions, and she had Potions next, so he would see her while going to class, giving them 3 minuted before going to their next class alone...   
"We have Herbology first." said Hermione, who barely glanced at her schedule, and was now reading the Daily Prophet. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny went back up to Gryffindor Tower to say good-bye and he held her in a five-minute kiss that made them both late.   
"Love you, Gin."   
"Love you too" she said, kissing him once more before running to Potions.   
  
A/N: Once again, sorry for this being late. Next chapter, Ron finds out! Woo hoo! 


End file.
